Bloody Red Hood
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Axel's a vamp who comes across Roxas, a poor orphan, at night and takes him home.


_The Story in which you are about to read is one of many things - Passion, romance, angels black and white, and a human boy who's caught in it all..._

The night was very cold, despite being a very cliche thing to say, it was mid winter and so as many could say, you might forgive it for being so dark and cold. So very blistering as it might have been, it didn't help that Roxas, being a poor boy with not much to his name did not have what most would have considered adequate.

Roxas shivered in his ragged coat and hurried on. He had no idea were he was heading nor where he would sleep tonight. If he was lucky, it would be some place warm. He stuck his nose in his book again, something he'd found on the street recently. It was an entire series, remarkably bound in leather with a silk red ribbon, and it would last him a while. It was about some bloke named a Harry James Potter going to a school for wizards! It was ludicrous. And he absolutely adored every minute of it.

Roxas was so engrossed in his book that he didn't see the man standing on the bridge until the wind blew a fierce draft and it chilled his ears, causing him to look up long enough to pull his hood up over his head. It was a beautiful red velvet cloak, the only nice thing he owned other then the books he'd collected over the years, despite the color red being reserved for royals. That's when he saw the man.

He froze in his footsteps, sensing the man's gaze on him. He wore a long black cloak and his hood too was up, his face hidden. In fact, from the angle that Roxas saw him at, he could see not one inch of his skin. He was completely covered. -_Must be nice._- he thought wistfully. He bowed his head as the poor should do to nobles and hurried on but he hadn't gotten very far from the man when two arms encircled him. "My my little red ridding hood! A thing like you all dressed in scarlet should not be wandering the streets at these hours." Roxas trembled, knowing that by far the man could do what ever he wished and there would be nothing Roxas could do to stop him. "W-why n-not ? " He finally saw the man's face and he had to admit, he was scarlet blush worthy beautiful. He had pail pail skin and fire red hair. His eyebrows were arrogant and his smirking handsome lips youthfully impish playful. He featured two upside down tear drop marks under his eyes and emerald leaf green glowing eyes. Wait, glowing? Roxas blinked, sure he'd seen wrong. Nope. They were really glowing. But that made no sense now did it? Right?

The man's smirk only widened and he still didn't let Roxas go, still holding him in a way from behind that would have any one passing by think they were eloped lovers or a forbidden couple in a scandalous affair that had to meet by moon light and all that sappy stuff... despite the moon being hidden by dark grey clouds. "Because you'll make all the big bad wolfs _hungry._" The last was spoken in a growl as the man opened his jaw to reveal two shining gleaming fangs that glistened in the little light. Roxas screamed as the man yanked down his hood and remorselessly bit down on his throat.

The pain... was excruciating. Never before had Roxas felt something so bad before in his life. It was like the man's teeth were tearing into his skin, searing him and cutting him so deep, so profound, that he would never again be able to pull them out. Course by the time the man was done, he would probably be dead. Suddenly, the pain vanished. It was replaced by pleasure in ways he'd rather not have thought of. It sent fire to places that he'd been taught to advert his eyes and brought a red decadence to his cheeks. He arched in the man's hands instinctively, not knowing why. All he knew was that if this was how he would die, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. The fire was burning hot but not excruciation to the point he couldn't stand it. No. It hurt sure but it was a hurt that pleased. It set his whole being a light with this strange new passion, one he didn't remember or recognize. It felt so good... Yeah it hurt but that was a part of it. He had to wonder if this is what cutters felt when they cut themselves... Probably not though. It made him tingle inside... He could feel himself becoming weak, almost drifting away. He knew he was loosing grip on consciousness but he almost didn't care. Just... What a way to go out... And then he slumped as darkness consumed him.


End file.
